Summer Music Camp
by FashionLovah
Summary: Ally and Trish are going to Miami Music Camp, but they don't realize that Austin and his friends are going too. Ally starts wondering about her feelings of Austin. And what's this about a bet amongst the boys, and how about the performance coming up? Find out in Summer Music Camp! (Lots of Auslly moments) (Auslly, Trez, Casselliot, Trira, Drooke) Rated T, maybe M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is FashionLovah! This is my first ever Austin & Ally fanfic to be posted, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 1: Miami Music Camp**

_**Ally's POV**_

I sat in class, drumming my fingers on my desk. I was currently waiting for the school bell ring so that I can leave. The bell finally rang and everyone cheered. It was officially summer vacation and no more school until next year! We all rushed out and I ran to my locker. I packed all my school stuff in my bag before walking to Trish's locker. "Hey." I said as she closed her locker. "Hey. I'm so glad school's over." She said as we made our way to the parking lot.

"I know, right? I mean, I love school and all, but it was really boring and I'm just tired." I said as we waited for my dad. "Hey, at least we get to have a rest. I mean, besides summer camp." Trish said. "Yeah, I can't wait for that. Miami Music Camp is supposedly awesome, but they haven't won any competitions against the other camps." I said. "Yeah. I just hope Austin, Dez and they're friends aren't there." Trish told me. "C'mon, Trish, why would they go there? They're probably too 'cool' and 'awesome' for that." I said, putting air quotes in.

Trish laughed and my dad arrived. We got in the backseat and he drove off. "Well, girls, aren't you glad it's summer vacation?" He asked. "Totally. We get to go to music camp!" I said and Trish and I cheered. "Alright, well, you'll be leaving this afternoon. There'll be a bus arriving to pick you up around 3:30, in about forty minutes." My dad said. "Wait, why can't you drop us off?" Trish asked. "I can't because I don't know where the camp is and it's pretty far." My dad replied.

"Oh, all right." I said. Dad parked the car and we got out before Trish and I ran up the stairs and to my room. Our suitcases were already packed but we still had a few things to pack. I grabbed my duffel bag before putting my song book, other notebooks that I need, my pens and pencils and other stuff I needed. Trish was packing her hair curler, hair straighter, hair dyes, small equipments for pranking and other stuff she wanted to take with her.

At around 3:18, I quickly took a shower before getting dressed in a green tank top with a blue tank top over it, a pair of jean shorts and black sandals. I don't usually dress like this, but it's not like anyone popular people at my school would go to Miami Music Camp. I walked out and Trish walked in to take her shower. I curled my hair slightly and put it in a ponytail before adding slight make-up, like very light foundation, clear lip gloss and gold-brown eye shadow.

When it as 3:27, Trish was finished and was wearing a white top with a pink vest over it, a pair of blue skinny jeans, leopard printed flats and a leopard printed bow clip. I packed my guitar in it's bag before I grabbed it. We saw the bus arrive and we grabbed out suitcases and bags before running downstairs. "Bye, dad." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Mr Dawson." Trish waved and we walked out with my dad telling us to be safe.

We got on the bus and saw a few empty seat and we sat down at one, with Trish at the window seat. When the bus finally stopped, an 18 year old guy and a 29 year old man stood up. "Okay, everyone, we're going to start from the back to the front and we'll be going on boats to get to the island. Now, I want everyone to be safe and don't lean over the boat." The man said. Wait, island!? "Oh, and no cell phones, so I'll be coming around with a box and I expect everyone to put their cell phones in it." The 18 year old guy said before grabbing a box and coming down the aisle with it.

I put my phone in the box and waited for my turn to get off the bus. We got off and I waited with Trish for everyone else to get off. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car and turned around to see a black Mercedes-Benz pull up. My eyes widened when I saw the guy I hated most in the world get out of the car. Austin Moon. I glared at him and saw he was too busy complaining to his dad, a man who got out of the driver's side. "Please, dad? I don't wanna go." Austin said, walking over to his dad.

"Whether you want to go or not, I'm making you." His dad said. "But, I'm sorry for throwing that party, how was I suppose to know someone spiked the drink and made a huge mess at the beach house?" Austin said as his dad got out Austin's suitcases and bags. "Austin, suck it up and stop being a prissy." His dad said before handing him the suitcases. Trish and I snickered before watching the rest of the show. "What does that even mean? Wait, what if people see me here?" Austin asked.

"Who cars? Your friends are coming, too. They also got in trouble by their parents." Austin's dad said before handing him the guitar. I didn't know he played it. What his dad said must've shut him up because he sighed and turned around, looking behind the car at other cars pulling up. Dez, Dallas, Elliot and Trent got out of their cars with their dads, complaining like Austin. "Ally, Trish!" I heard a familiar voice say and we turned around to see Cassidy, Brooke and Kira.

"Oh my gosh, hey!" I said and we had a group hug, grinning widely. "I'm so glad our whole group is here." Kira said. "Yeah, I'm so happy!" Brooke said. "Well, you might no be when you realize Austin and his gang are here." Trish said and they're smiles turned into frowns. "What?" Cassidy asked before looking over my shoulder. She glared at them before sighing. "Hurray, we have to spend a whole month at this camp with them." Kira said sarcasticly.

We all nodded sarcasticly when the counselors whistled. "Okay, can you please put your hand up when you here you're name?" The man said. "Okay, girls; Allyson Dawson, Angelica Brown, Astrid Campbell." The guy said. I put my hand up and saw two other girls put their hands up. "Okay, next; Brooke Andrews, Bailey Dayne, Breana Redbree." The guy read. Brooke and two other girls put their hands up. It went on like that and everyone's name that was read out put their hands up.

Everyone was split up by the first initials of they're first name. Which means that I was stuck in a boat with Austin. We had to put our suitcases on a different boat and I sat down as far away from him as possible. He hasn't said anything to me, he probably doesn't know who I am since I've dressed differently. When we arrived at the island, which was just across the lake, we got off and started getting our suitcases. I ran over to Trish, Cassidy, Brooke and Kira.

"Hey, how was it on the boat with Austin?" Kira asked. "It was alright. I stayed as far as I could from him and didn't talk or look at him." I said. "Well, being on the same boat as Trent was horrible." Trish said. "I'm so glad I'm not in any of the boats with any of them." Cassidy said and Brooke and Kira nodded agreeingly. "Okay, well, we might as well introduce ourselves since we're the camp counselors. Okay, I'm Mr. Griffen, but call me Andrew or Andy and this is Garrett." The man said before pointing to the guy next to him.

They said something about sharing a cabin and they handed out keys. Cassidy, Brooke, Kira, Trish and I were sharing a cabin, yes! When we were making our way to our cabin, we had to pass the jerky group. "Hey, isn't that Cassidy from school?" Dallas asked, nudging Elliot. Cassidy smirked and flipped her hair, "Hey there, boys." She said, flirting. It was weird how she could turn from hating them into flirting with them. "Hi, Cassidy, what're you doing here?" Elliot asked. He was the only nice one out of the group, but he can still be a jerk.

"Oh, you know, came to work on my singing, came to hang out with my friends and check out the cute guys here." She said, winking at them. "Don't tell me geek, sassy and crazy are you're friends." Dez said. "Well, we are." Kira butted in. "Oh, hey, look. It's daddy's rich girl, when's the last time you had anchovy pizza?" Trent asked. "Hey, that's not nice." Trish said, glaring at them. "You know what else isn't nice? You're face." Dallas said. "How dare you?" Brooke asked, stepping up.

I pulled her back. "C'mon, guys, they aren't worth our time." I said and Kira, Cassidy, Brooke and Trish nodded before turning away. "See you around, geek." Austin said and I stopped in my track. He probably knew me because Dez gave it away by calling me 'geek'. I turned around, "See you around, jerks." I said before the girls and I walked away. We found our cabin and walked in silently. We put our bags down, I closed the door and we all screamed out our frustrations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing Chapter 1, guys, it means a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, now here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 2: Time at The Beach, Ruined**

_**Ally's POV**_

After we finally stopped screaming, we put our things in our wardrobes. There was an announcement saying there will be a camp fire at 6:30 and that dinner would be at 5:40. Garrett said that there was activities list at the board near the cafeteria hall and he said that it'll show who will be at the lessons, when the lessons with start and end and what the lesson will be. I turned to the girls, "You wanna check out what lesson we have?" I asked and they nodded.

We walked out and down the dirt path, passing a lot of cabins. "That guy is cute." We whisper to each other when we pass some cute guys. When we finally got to the board, we saw that there was a bunch of paper stuck up on it and it showed the lessons. There was archery, canoeing, kayaking, sailing, swimming, horse riding, etc. There was a list of people who are doing the lessons and it showed what time they have to be there and stuff.

We grabbed a brochure and I saw that my name was on all of the lists, duh. And I have every single lesson at the same time with the one and only, Austin Moon. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girls. "Oh, man. I have every class with Dez." Trish said. "Same with Dallas." Brooke said, pouting. "I have every class with Elliot." Cassidy said. "And I have every class with Trent." Kira said. "Let me guess, you have every class with Austin?" Brooke asked.

I nodded and we all yelled 'oh, man!' out loud. We trudged down the path, to our cabin when we walked passed a certain someone's cabin. "Wait, that was Austin's cabin." Cassidy said and we all snuck up to the side of the cabin, under the window. "I can't believe geek's here, I mean, seriously? My summer just gets better and better." I heard Austin say. "I know right? I mean, I have to spend my summer with sassy, what was her actual name? I think it was Trish." Dez said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, maybe it might not be that bad, guys." Elliot said. "Or, maybe this'll be the worst summer ever." Trent said. "Unless we do something to make it fun." Dallas said. "Like what?" Elliot asked. "Like, we could prank the girls." Dallas said. I heard a few cheering and I turned to the girls. They were rolling their eyes. "Hey, did you see how they were all dressed? So different from school, especially geek." Austin said, making me scoff quietly.

The girls and I decided to walk away before we got caught. We ran down the path to our cabin, slightly giggling at how we were eavesdropping on the boys. When we were safe in the cabin, Cassidy closed the door and we burst out laughing. "'Hey, did you see how they were all dressed? So different from school, especially geek.'" Kira mocked Austin. I smiled, "We aren't even dressed that differently. I mean, beside me." I added and they shrugged.

I was right, though. We weren't even dressed that differently. I mean, sure, I wear a lot of clothes that are either long-sleeved with something short-sleeved or old-fashioned clothes that are still sensible for this generation, but it's not so different. I... sometimes wear bright colours, that's not really new. I guess. Out of all of us, I think I dressed differently the most. They all usually dress in something fashionable, without knowing, and I don't, mostly because school isn't a fashion show, well, at least not for us.

Kira, right now, was wearing a purple and pink floral printed dress with a brown plaited belt. Her hair was down and curled and she had on a pair of purple flats. Cassidy was wearing a red shirt with a black vest and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was down and straight and she was wearing a red sequin belt. Brooke was dressed in a pair of brown shorts and a flowing orange tank top. She had on a pair of black flats with silver studs on it and her hair was put in a side braid.

"Hey, you're dressed like this 'cause it's summer." Trish said. "Well, it's only 4:20, what do you wanna do?" I asked. They shrugged. "Something." Cassidy said and we rolled our eyes. "How about, go to the beach? There's one just nearby." Kira said. "I'm pretty sure it's the lake, but sure." Brooke said and we all agreed. We quickly got dressed in our swim wear before grabbing our towels and bag full of stuff for the beach. I looked at the girls and saw that we were all in bikinis.

I had on a black bikini top which looked kind of like a bra and one of those bra top things mixed together, but it was still a bikini, with a black lace cardigan over it. (A/N: Laura's black bikini top from The Vamp's music video Somebody To You.) I had on a pair of matching bikini bottoms but I had on high-waist jean shorts over it with my black shell-shaped sunglasses looped through one of the belt holes. I had on a pair of black sandals and I had my hair down.

Kira had on a pair of blue shell-shaped halter neck bikini with blue bikini bottoms. She had on a pair of purple flip-flops and she had a white loose vest. Her hair was down and still curled and she had on a pair of black sunglasses, similar to mine. Brooke had on a pair of hot pink bikinis with a blue wrap around skirt. She had on a pair of blue sandals, pink sunglasses similar to mine and her hair was down. Trish was wearing her leopard bikini, a black wrap around skirt, a pair of black flip flops, her hair was down and she had black sunglasses similar to mine.

"Let's go." Brooke said and we walked out. We walked down the path until we found the sand and walked down it to the beach. We found a nice spot in the sun and in the shade. We sat our beach towels down before laying on it, covering our sunglasses over our eyes. We sighed at the same time before putting our hands behind our heads. "Where are the cute guys?" Cassidy asked, sitting up. She pulled her sunglasses down a little so that we could see her eyes while she looked around for the guys.

"I don't know, don't care." I said as I sat up and took out a book from my bag. "Uh, no reading." Kira said, taking my book. "But, but... fine!" I said and sighed before looking around. "Where _are _the cute guys?" Brooke asked, sitting up too. "We're right here." We heard a familiar voice. All of us were now sitting up and we turned around to see the guys we hate most in the world. "What are _you _doing here?" I asked, standing up, facing Austin.

"Oh, you know, came to check out the hot ladies, but found ugly ones." He said. I was kind of hurt by that, but I would never show or say that directly to him. "I think you're looking at yourself in the mirror." Trish said. "Nope, we can't 'cause you broke it with your ugliness." Dez said. "Guys, I thought we came here to swim and check out girls." Elliot said. I was thankful that he was trying to help. "Elliot, if you don't like it then you go swim and check out girls." Dallas said.

Elliot sighed, but stayed. "Dork, what are you doing at MMC?" Austin asked. "Uh, 'dork' has a name." Cassidy said. "Yeah, and it's Ally." Brooke said. "Wow, Cassidy, I can't believe you haven't found someone to suck their faces." Dallas said. "Dallas, shut the heck up. No one wants your opinion on crap." Trish said. "You know, maybe I should shut up. You guys are crap." Dallas said. I was glaring at Austin and he had a smirk on his face, looking down at me.

"Austin, why haven't you talked?" I asked before going my toes and putting my mouth near his ear. "Cat got your tongue?" I whispered before pulling away. He had a chocked face and the girls and I laughed. "See you around, boys." Brooke said and we all winked at them before grabbing our stuff and walking away. On our way to our cabin, we cracked up laughing at the boys' faces before we left. We walked in our cabin and gaped at the huge mess.

"What happened?" I asked. "Ugh, I bet it was them." Cassidy said before picking up the stuff on the floor. We started helping her and at least thirty minutes after our room was clean, even cleaner then before. I sighed and sat down on my bed. "That was exhausting." Kira said and we nodded. "So, how was clean up?" We heard someone ask and looked up to see Austin, Dez, Elliot, Dallas and Trent. We glared at them, making them laugh and as they walked off, we groaned and fell back on our beds.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Hope you enjoyed, now R&amp;R please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! Did anyone feel the tension between the boys and the girls, 'cause I sure did. But wait till you see the next few chapter! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my laptop froze (or glitched) and I had to send it to the shops and they had to send it somewhere to get fixed. Long story short, I didn't get it back over the holidays until a few days ago. When they had to fix my laptop, they had to take every single thing off of my laptop, my music, stories, homework stuff, etc. were gone! And I was about to put all of my stories on Doc Manager! **

**Anyway, to make up for being late, I have uploaded Chapter 3 and 4, so**** read on!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 3: Austin Stands Up For Ally?**

_**Ally's POV**_

We all took a shower after cleaning up the little, more like big, mess in our cabin made by Austin and his crew. We decided to call them the ADDET, it's all the first initial of all their names. We all got dressed into a new outfit, considering we've already worn the clothes from previously and our swimmers. I got dressed into a purple and black checkered singlet with a cream coloured cardigan over it. I had on jeans shorts and a pair of black lace flats.

My hair was down and left naturally straight with a head band. I hardly had make-up on, only light foundation, light pink lip stick and cream eye shadow. Kira had on a pink tank top with a pair of skinny jeans. She had on a pair of blue flats and her hair was down and curled. She was wearing pink lip stick, slight blush and mascara. Cassidy had on a red short with black writing on it that said 'Rockstar!' and a jeans knee-high skirt.

She had on a pair of white sneakers and her hair was down, as usual. She doesn't usually wear make-up, like me, because she's naturally beautiful, unlike me. In my opinion. Cassidy had on clear lip gloss, black mascara and slightly pink blush. Brooke had on a green shirt tucked into a black skirt with pink flower printed on it. She had on a pair of grey-brown coloured ankle heel boots and her hair was down and left naturally curly-straight.

She had on foundation, pink blush, pink lip stick, mascara and very light pink eye shadow. Trish had on a leopard printed top with a jean vest over it. She had on a pair of black leggings and red flats. Her hair was down and curly, as usual, and her make-up was foundation, pink lip stick, blush and mascara. Cassidy, Brooke and Kira were looking for their jackets, since it was kind of cold while Trish was hot. We heard a loud screech from the speakers and we covered our ears in pain.

"Sorry, everyone!" We heard Andy say through the speakers. "Okay, everyone, dinner's ready at the dining cafeteria, everyone has to be there by 5:40, since dinner will be served there. At 6:30, we'll be having a camp fire, s'mores will be passed around, we'll sing songs, et cetera. We have a big announcement, so see you there!" Garrett said and the speakers turned off. "We've got 10 minutes left, lets take a walk." I suggested and they nodded.

We walked out and down the path. There were fairy lights attached to the trees to make a sort of path and there was flashing lights on the trees as well. There was a few street lamps and it was just a beautiful sight. "Wow, it looks really cool, it looks so good." I said, the girls nod in response. "Aw, thanks." I heard an all too familiar voice say. I turned around and glared at the one and only, Austin Moon. He had the same old smirk on his face, and I so badly want to wipe it off.

"I wasn't talking about you." I said, rolling my eyes. "Are you sure about that?" He whispered in my ear like I did to him. I resisted the urge to shiver, so I just crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, I am. Although, if I was talking about how annoying boys were, I would've mentioned you." I said. He smirked and turned to Dallas, Dez, Elliot and Trent. "See guys, told ya she would've been talking about me." Austin said and they shrugged.

"Ugh, let's go guys." Cassidy said as we turned away. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and turned me behind. I collided with someone's hard chest and I had to flip my hair out of my eyes to see. I looked up and saw Austin. Obviously it was him, who else? "Austin, what do you want?" I asked, ripping my wrist from his clutch. "What do you think I want?" He asked, playfully. I raised an eye brow at him, confused on how he turned from a jerk to someone who's playful.

What's he gonna be like next? Sweet and nice? "Um, let's see. Maybe you wanna annoy the heck outta me and then be a total dick." I said, fake smiling. He glared at me and replaced it with a smirk. "Feisty." He said before hovering his mouth over my ear. "I like it." Austin whispered and this time, I shivered. "Whatever. What's the actual reason that you pulled me away from my friends?" I asked. "I think we got off the wrong foot, I want us to start over again. Be friends." He said.

I looked in his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was lying, if he was playing with my emotions, or if he was actually genuine. I shouldn't trust him. I couldn't, I wouldn't. "Sorry, but I'm not taking that chance." I said and walked away, leaving a stunned Austin. He probably thought his nice guy act was going to work or something. I walked in the cafeteria and saw people already sitting down and lining up for food. I lined up and looked around for the girls.

They weren't anywhere to be seen, which was kind of weird. It was my turn and I ordered a cheese burger, steak and Coke. I sat down at an empty table and dug in. Someone slid into the seat next to me and I looked up. I saw that it was a cute guy, he had brown hair and matching eyes. "Is this seat taken?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. He smiled back and stared at me. "I'm Ethan, by the way." He said. "I'm Ally." I said and we shook hands.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Ethan complimented. I blushed and looked away. "So, Ally, what are you doing at MMC?" He asked. "Uh, I'm pretty much here to learn music and stuff." I said and he nodded. Someone cleared their throats and we looked up. "Austin, what do you want?" I asked, finding myself asking that twice today. "My seat, which some dude's sitting at." Austin replied, glaring at Ethan. "That 'dude' has a name and it's Ethan." I said, not understanding why Austin was mad at Ethan for no reason.

"Oh, I know what his name is." Austin replied. I turned to Ethan, who was confused than realisation struck him. "Oh, you're Austin Moon, the guy I accidently destroyed his car. Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Ethan said, grinning. I raised an eye brow at him, he didn't seem sorry. "Sorry's not going to fix it, is it? I got that car for my seventeenth birthday, you ass!" Austin said, glaring at Ethan. "Dude, get a new one. Ally, how do you know Austin? Are you guys a thing?" Ethan asked.

"What? First of all, that's none of your business and second of all, we aren't a thing." I said, standing up. "And, Ethan, you _are_ an ass." I said before grabbing my tray and walking away. Ethan muttered something and Austin snapped his head towards him. "What did you just call her?" He asked. "I called her a bitch, who cares?" Ethan said. "Take that back!" Austin yelled. I stopped in my track and turned around. Was Austin really standing up for me?

"Make me." Ethan replied and Austin literally launched himself at Ethan and punched him. Ethan started punching back and it was turning into a fight, like in high school. Where are the councellors when you need them? "Austin, stop!" I yelled, putting my tray on a table. I ran over to the big crowd around Austin and Ethan. "Stop!" I shouted. I pulled Austin away and almost got hit in the face. I grabbed Austin's shoulder and gasped at his black eye and bruises starting to form on his faces.

"Austin..." I started to say but he avoided eye contact. "Austin, look at me." I said, he still avoided eye contact. "Austin, god damn it! Look at me." I said, avoiding looking at other people considering they were staring at us. Austin looked up and I saw a cut on his lip. "Don't pick a fight with Ethan. He's a total dickhead, sure, but I don't want you getting a really bad injury." I told him. What am I saying!? Why am I trying to help Austin, I hate him, right? Right?

"He called you a bitch, I had to do something." Austin whispered. "Please, I think he's looking at himself in the mirror." I muttered and he smiled. An actual smile! Not a stupid, cocky smirk or a lobsided grin or a sinister grin, a smile. I smiled back and then realized that everyone was now watching us. I pulled my hands away from his shoulders and resisted the urge to chew my hair. "Uh, come on, I'll get you patched up." I said and walked away with him following.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Did you guys like that Auslly moment? Well, there'll be more if you stick around. Review, please! Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I don't really have much to say, if you have reviewed, thanks! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 4: Talking with the boys of ADDET Part 1**

_**Ally's POV**_

I grabbed a first aid kit and an ice pack from the infirmary and Austin and I sat down at a bench near the cafeteria. I started mending the wounds while he put the ice pack on his eye. "You realize that you got hurt really badly." I stated and he scoffed. "You should see Ethan, he's won't be able to use his face properly." Austin said. "That doesn't make sense." I said, slightly smiling. "When have I ever made sense?" He asked, making me laugh and he laughed slightly too.

Wow, never thought that I would be laughing with Austin Moon. After I finished, we sat in silence as his ice pack stopped being, well, ice-y. "So... why did you stand up for me?" I asked. I really needed to know the answers. I mean, I still didn't understand. "Why do you think? Like I said, I want us to start over, be friends." He told. I looked down and played with my fingers. "Why? Were you hoping for a different reason?" He asked playfully.

I laughed slightly and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Ow, ow, bruised shoulder." He winced and I started apoligizing frantically. Wow, I never thought that I'd be apoligizing at Austin. "Ally, it's okay, you didn't know." He said, grinning at my nervousness. Was this the real Austin? Was all of that a bad boy act? He stared at me and I stared back. Austin was leaning in, and I found myself leaning in too. When we were a few inches apart, I realized what was going on and pulled away.

He looked down and quietly cursed at himself. "When you said you wanted to be friends, I think that might work." I said, smiling. "Cool. But I'm a bad boy around other people, just telling ya. Oh, and don't dress nerdy at school while around me, 'cause that'll bring my reputation down." He said, popping his jacket. I was shocked. Why did I think he was nice? He was probably acting too. I stood up abruptively, "You jerk! If you don't want me hanging around you, dressed as myself, than maybe we shouldn't be friends." I shouted and walked away.

I walked in my cabin and fell on my bed. A tear rolled down my cheek and I bit back the rest. I actually thought he changed. How was I so stupid? Austin will be Austin; an idiotic player, a bad boy, self-centred, cocky, full of himself and really annoying! I sat up and looked around. Where were the girls? I decided to go look for them, considering they weren't at the cafeteria or in the cabin. I walked out into the breezy summer air and looked around, before walking down the path.

_**Cassidy's POV**_

After our little talk with ADDET, I was pulled away by Elliot. He said he needed to tell me something and dragged me to a tree near the beach. I leaned against it and waited for him to tell me. "You and I have known each other for a long time, right?" Elliot asked. I nodded and gestured him to go on. "And, I feel like I can tell you anything, and everything. So, there's this thing that the boys and I are doing, but we made a deal not to tell anyone." Elliot said.

I was now lost. He wanted to tell me something, so he pulls me away and tells me he can't tell me? Boys are so strange. "Look, Elliot, if you can't tell me, that's okay." I said as I tried to walk away. He pulled me back, "Except I do want to tell you." He said. I was now leaning against the tree while he was standing in front of me. We stared at each other for a long time, we were really close and our lips were inches away from each other.

As we started leaning in, someone walked towards us. "Cass, is that you?" I heard Ally ask. I turned my head towards her and slightly gasped. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and I saw tear stains on her face. "Als, oh my gosh, what happened?" I asked and pulled her in a hug. "Nothing, why would anything have happened?" She asked, quickly. "Um, well, you're eyes are puffy and red and I can see tears on your cheeks. So, what happened?" I asked, pulling away from the hug.

She sighed, "It's not a what, it's a who. Here's a hint; he's cocky, has blonde hair and is super annoying." She said. "Austin?" I asked and she nodded. "Wait, you're crying about Austin?" I asked, suprised. "No, I'm not crying about him. It's just what he did and said." Ally replied. "I'm lost." I said. She sighed, "I'll tell you in the cabin. Right now, we need to look for the other girls. Do you know where they are?" Ally asked. I shook my head and Elliot walked beside me.

"I do. Brooke is near the canoeing boats down the sand, Kira is near the rock climbing walls and Trish is near the targets at the archery range." Elliot said. "Wait, how do you know where they are?" I asked, turn to him. "It's got to do with this bet that we're doing. Sorry, but I can't tell you about it." Elliot said. "It's okay, thanks for telling us where they are, though." I said. "Bye, Elliot, thanks again." Ally said and we ran down the beach to look for Brooke.

_**Brooke's POV**_

Dallas and I were by the canoeing boats. Why, you might ask. I'm not sure, considering he's the one who pulled me towards them. "Dallas, you better not be here to take me on a canoeing ride and then push me in the water to drown me." I said and he just laughs. "No, I'm just here to say that you look really pretty." Dallas said. I was confused now, why would he pull me away to say that? "Why would you pull me away to only say that I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Brooke, I've had an eye on you for a long time now. You are so pretty, one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Dallas said. I blushed and looked down. "Dallas, stop trying to flatter me 'cause it's not working. Now, what's the real reason?" I asked. "Okay, here's the thing. The boys and I are having a bet, can't really tell you what it is unless I want my head to be shaved. All I can tell you is; it has to do with you and the rest of the girls." Dallas told me.

Was he actually telling the truth? That doesn't sound like the Dallas I know, but then again, I don't really know him that well. I nodded and looked around, hearing my name being called. "Ally, Cassidy, I'm here!" I shouted as I saw Ally and Cassidy run over to us. "Finally, we were looking for you. What's Dallas doing here? Wait, please tell me he's got nothing to do with the bet." Cassidy said. I looked at Dallas and back at her, "He does." I said.

"Damn it!" Cassidy yelled and stomped her foot. Ally walked up to Dallas and grabbed him by the collar. "Look, Dallas, you better tell me what the bet is or else I will invent a new torture device and use it on you." Ally threatened. Dallas actually looked scared and kind of frightened. "Okay, someone is obviously acting weird. Brooke, come on, we've got to look for Trish and Kira." Cassidy said and I nodded. Ally dropped Dallas, glared at him before following us on our hunt to look for Trish and Kira.

_**Kira's POV**_

I waited for Trent to say something. "Kira, you probably want to know why I pulled you away." Trent said. I rolled my eyes, "Well, it's been the only question in my head. So, kinda, yeah." I said, crossing my arms while leaning on the rock climbing wall. "Kira, I know I've been a jerk to you, and I'm really sorry." He said. Trent actually sounded genuin, but that's probably an act. "Sorry's not going to fix all the times you've called me names, stole my toys when I was younger or spread rumours about me being pregnant with Dominic's baby, is it? That was mean." I stated.

He looked down and sighed. "I'm still really sorry. I swear, I wasn't thinking when I said all those things." Trent said. I sighed, "I'm not sure if I can forgive you. It still hurts, Trent." I said. We stared at each other before leaning in. I pulled away when I heard someone calling my name. "Kira, you're here. Thank god, now let's go." Brooke said and pulled me away. I looked back and saw Trent hanging his head in annoyance, making me slightly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, what's this about a bet? Oh, wait, I know! Who do you think will be the first to win the bet? And if you want one of the guys to win, tell me who by PM-ing me and I might let him win. Review please, and the next chapter will be out soon. I think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, girls (and possibly guys). I am so sorry for not updating, and this probably sounds like a lame excuse, but I had school, and I started getting OBSESSED with the Bellarke shipping from the show The 100! Yeah... I'm obsessed, sorry! Anyway, this chapter will be short, but I'm updating every single one of my stories (all 5 stories), and I'm practically making these up at the top of my head, so yeah... thank you for reading, and review, too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 5: Talking with the boys of ADDET Part 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trish's POV<strong>_

"Dez, what do you want? I don't have time to deal with you right now." I say, irritated. "Trish, can't we be friends?" Dez asked. I rolled my eyes, "No! You're a jerk, you bully me, call me names and it just annoys the crap out if me!" I yell. We start yelling insults and rude things at each other until we calm down. "Why did you pull me over here?" I asked. "To tell you something, more like to show you." He said, backing me up against the target.

My back hit the target wall and I could feel his breath. He started leaning in and we were so close to kissing but was interupted, thank goodness. "Trish!" I heard Brooke call out. I turned and smiled, "Hey!" I said and they ran over to me. "What're you doing here?" Dez asked. "Oh, you know, just casually walking around the fields. Definitely _not _getting creep out of these target ranges." Cassidy said, looking scared.

"Come on, let's go back to the cabin!" Ally said urgently. "Why? What's happened?" I asked frantically. "The boys is what happened." Kira said. "What?" I asked. Brooke leaned forward and whispered, "They've got a bet going on. It involves us." I looked at Dez, who was looking away. "See you around, Dez." I said and walked away with the girls. "Bye, Trish!" Dez said.

I rolled my eyes as we arrived to our cabin.

* * *

><p>We quickly walked in, closed the door, locked it and closed every single one of our windows, closing the curtains. I flicked the light on, and the dark room was lit up. "Okay, so what's this about a bet?" I asked, sitting down on the floor in the middle of the room. "Okay, so, Elliot told me there was a bet going on with the boys. Elliot says that it involves us, but that's all he told me." Cassidy said, joining me onto the floor.<p>

The girls sat down next to us, to make a circle in the middle of the room. "But... why us?" Brooke asked. "Is it even good? I mean, the bet?" Kira asked. "The bet's probably to try and embarrass us." Ally added. "Ugh, close to kissing Dez was embarrassing enough." I replied. Kira gasped, "Same! I mean, almost being kissed by Trent, not Dez." She said, shuddering at the thought of kissing Dez.

"Oh my gosh, Elliot almost kissed me!" Cassidy exclaimed. "And Dallas with me!" Brooke added. We all turned to Ally, who pursed her lips into a thin line. "So... what about you and Austin?" I asked. Ally sighed, "Yeah... he tried to kiss me." She murmured. Cassidy squealed, "I figured it out! Their bets are to kiss us! I bet it's like those bets where the first one to kiss us wins something." Cassidy muttered.

I nodded, "Those dimwits are _so _going down." The girls nodded agreeing. Ally sighed, "Can we just sleep?" We turned to her, "Als, you okay?" Brooke asked. Cassidy and Ally shared a look. I really hate it when she doesn't tell me what's wrong, but I don't think she's ready to talk about it. Yet. "I'm fine." Ally said, smiling. We nodded before quickly getting dressed into our pyjamas and getting into our beds.

"Night, girls." Ally said and we said goodnight back, falling asleep after Cassidy turned the lights off.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I know it wasn't a very good chapter, but it's all leading up to something in chapter 7 andor 8!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, ladies and gentlemen, most likely more ladies, but that's besides the point. I need to do a few shout outs to these people who have reviewed through out from my first chapter, to the previous chapter before this. So, I'm gonna start from the first ever review that I got for this story, to the last one since I've checked, so here goes!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Review:<strong>

Ross's Juliet- Sounds really good can't wait for more update soon.

**Thanks, Ross's Juliet! You were my first reviewer for SMC, so thanks for reviewing and reading my story!**

Guest- I like it. It sounds very interesting! :)  
>I hope you update soon :)<p>

**I'm glad you like it, thank you! **

Guest 1- I like it :) It sounds very interesting! :) i hope you update soon :)

**Thank you! That was a lot of smiley faces, but thanks for thinking that it's interesting. :)**

guest- pleas continue the story I actually don't think that anyone has done a story lilke this please update soon sorry 4 spelling mistakes im using my phone

**I have continued this story, and thanks! I'm sure that someone probably has done a story similar to this, and it's okay about your spelling mistakes. I don't mind!**

Ross's Juliet- Great chapter can't wait to see what the girls do to get them back update soon.

**I haven't exactly planned out what the girls are gonna do, but I've got a few ideas. Thanks for reviewing again.**

rauraauslly4ever- update update update! i love this story * thumbs up*

**Okay, first, I LOVE your username! Second, I've updated like all of you asked, and thanks for your thumbs up! :D**

Lucy Brinkley- I like this story! Can you write in the guys (austin) pov?PLZ

**I'm not sure if I have yet, but I'll try to in the future. Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

Guest- Update!

**I have updated, so you can check it out right now if you haven't! **

Ross's Juliet- Awwww Austin stuck up for Ally can't wait for more

**Well, you're getting more soon, I think. Isn't it adorable how he stuck up for her (even if this **_**is **_**a fan fiction)?**

Ross's Juliet- Great chapter update soon.

**I will, soon I hope. **

Therossylover188- OMG I love it!

**Thanks! I love your name, it's so cool. :)**

an-athletic-nerd - I liked the Auslly moment! I have a suggest for you though. Maybe Ally, Trish, and all the other girls could get revenge on them Parent-Trap style. By Parent Trap style I mean in the beginning of the movie, one of the twins snuck in the other one's cabin and did he yarn prank. Love this story and where it's going!

**I'm glad you love this story! Also, I've never seen this movie (is it called Parent Trap?), so I have no idea what you are talking about. PM me how you think the girls should get revenge on the boys, because from reading your review, I liked the prank idea. :)**

Guest- Awesome story!

**Thanks!**

Ross's Juliet- Great chapter update soon.

**Here's your update!**

Cme074- I wonder what the girls will do now? Hmm..

**That for you to find out and for me to know. (Even if I have no clue myself, lol)**

Guest- Please update quicker

**I'll try. No promises, though!**

an-athletic-nerd - Please update soon!

**You've got your wish!**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's everyone who has reviewed! Thank you, and this chapter is in the boys' POV. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Music Camp<strong>

**Chapter 6: _Did I really make her cry?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

I cursed myself as I kicked a pebble on my way back to the cabin. I mean, _What the fuck was I thinking? That she was gonna kiss me? Why the hell did I even say those things? I was so close to winning the bet. I blew it!_

"Hey, Austin!" I turned and saw Dez and Elliot run up to me.

"Sup?" I asked.

"How'd you go with Ally?" Elliot asked.

"Um... I might've told her that she shouldn't dress like a geek at school if she wants to hang with me." I muttered.

"So.. it didn't go well?" Dez asked.

I nodded.

"Well, Ally interrupted my moment with Cassidy, all thanks to you." Elliot said. I smirked, _Okay, maybe it wasn't all that bad. Elliot hasn't won yet. _

"What about you?" I asked Dez.

He shrugged, "We argued for most of the time, before the girls ran over and dragged Trish away."

"Dude, you sound sad when you say that. Do you have feelings for Trish?" Elliot asked, smirking.

"What? No!" Dez exclaimed, but looked away. Elliot and I burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, bro, we'll keep your secret." I said, making Dez groan. Elliot and I did our group handshake, laughing at Dez.

"Do you think the others kissed their girls?" Dez asked, changing the subject.

Elliot shrugged, "I hope not. I'd rather suffocate than lose to Trent."

I laughed, "Did you know I almost suffocated Trent?" Elliot raised an eye brow at me. "Okay, so it was last year. And Trent and I were playing a video game, and Trent hit me with a pillow, so I hit him back, but used the pillow to suffocate him. It was a joke. Nothing happened, thankfully."

"Dude, you almost killed him?" Dez asked as we walked up the steps of our cabin.

"Yep." I replied simply before walking.

Trent and Dallas were already in the cabin.

"Yo, how did you guys go?" Elliot asked, climbing into bed, but laying on his side to look at us.

"Bad. Fucking Cassidy and Ally came before I could make a move on Brooke. Also, Ally is very scary when she's threatening you." Dallas added, making my laugh as I leaned again the wall near the door.

"What about you, Trent?" I asked.

"Meh. I almost kissed her. But, then she started saying crap about how it hurt when I called her names and stuff. I had to apologize like 5 times." Trent muttered, closing his eyes as laid on his back in his bed.

"Well, mine wasn't any better. We just threw insults back and forth." Dez replied.

"And I was close to kissing Cassidy, before Ally interrupted us. Also, Austin, did you make her cry?" Elliot asked me.

I raised an eye brow, confused. _I didn't see her cry_.

"No, why?"

"Because she told Cassidy and I that you were the reason why she cried. You apparently said something hurtful." Elliot said.

I felt a pain in my stomach. "I always say something hurtful to her." I responded.

"Yeah, but... nevermind." Elliot said as he got down to get changed into his pyjamas. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clothes, getting ready for bed.

_Did I really make her cry?_

* * *

><p><strong>That was a short chapter, I know, but I wanted to give you guys something because when I read the reviews I got, I was so happy! If you've got any ideas about what I should do next chapter, tell me okay? Anyone else excited about Teen Beach Movie 2!? I am! I can't wait to see Ross and the music and songs! Although, I hope there aren't an BradyRoss and Mack/Maia kissing. Ugh. I'm rooting for more Auslly and Raura. They should make an Austin and Ally movie, just saying. But if they were to make a movie, what would it be about!? Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


End file.
